


Anniversaries? Anniversaries

by pokimunchies



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Anniversary, I tried not to make it sound angsty huh, M/M, Sweet, Too Many Anniversaries, Yutoyama being lovey dovey and sweet, too sweet maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokimunchies/pseuds/pokimunchies
Summary: Yuto can never get enough of anniversaries. Yamada loves it though. He marches down and looks for everything he could find, to make up for the sudden rainy day that has caused Yuto to lose his hope for a sweet anniversary cake.Just come home, Yamada says.After all, he just want to see Yuto so badly, that's about it.I suck at summarizing..You know where the title comes from. :)





	Anniversaries? Anniversaries

"Happy anniversary!" Yuto yells cheerfully as he starts gliding a knife across the strawberries oriented cake.

Yamada watches as Yuto's face shines under the dim light sourced from a small candle on the dining table. Warm atmosphere envelopes the two of them. The blinding rain has stopped, leaving them sheltered in warmness within Yamada's apartment.

Yuto reaches for a small plate and puts the cake on it, turning his head to face someone on his side.

"Happy anniversary, baby." Yuto kisses Yamada's temple while bearing his softest smile, still holding the plate in one hand.

Yamada responds with a gesture and pinches Yuto on the cheek childishly.

"Ouch. It hurts." Yuto snaps as he covers his cheek with his hand. Yamada grins at Yuto's reaction and starts digging on the cake.

"That's the price you should pay for being the silliest boyfriend ever." Yamada smirks. His mouth is full of cake, the icing decorates his lips soon after.

Yuto comes closer and kisses Yamada on the lips, not forgetting the advantage to lick the icing on Yamada's lips.

Yamada leaps backwards at that, staring at the comic expression on Yuto's face after successfully licking the icing clean.

"Unbelievable!" Yamada addresses at Yuto which the latter replies by stealing another kiss on Yamada's forehead. The shine on his face lights up one more time, revealing his astonishing figure. Those perfect lines and perfectly shaped nose, sharp eyes and a mole under one of them, his jet-black hair that fall flawlessly meeting his shoulders, and Yamada can list on and on just about how perfect Yuto is. He smiles shyly as the soft kiss shatters his inside.

"I love you." Yuto whispers on Yamada's ear, barely heard by his other organs except his ears and his heart. The astounding sound weakens Yamada's shield as he closes his eyes in defeat.

Yuto places his hand on Yamada's cheek, caresses it softly. He breaks the distance between them and kisses Yamada fully on the lips, slowly moving further and savours the perplexing sensation in each second that counts.

"I love you, Yamada Ryosuke." Yuto breaks from the kiss and looks at Yamada closely, their noses touching each other's.

"I love you more, so much more, Nakajima Yuto." Yamada hisses, eyes still closed, his lips slowly curve into a smile and he opens his eyes weakly, divulging the majestic view in front of him.

_Mr. Flawless_

Yuto has hands wrap around Yamada’s face as Yamada’s clutch on his waist, not making any movement. Instead he grips on Yuto as if it’s the only way to stay sane. Eyes lie on each other, staring deep into their own soul inside. Telling unbound stories and pain in silence. They stay silent for quite a moment, breathing in and out the same oxygen, crumbling in each other’s defence.

“The cake’s sweetness is just right. I know you always complain about how the store-bought ones are always too sweet.” Yuto breaks the silence that has invaded them for some time. His eyes never leave Yamada’s.

“Really? But you haven’t tasted it.” Yamada smirks, getting ready to strike and pinch the taller guy’s nose.

“I have. I stole it earlier when we kissed.” Yuto chuckles at his own words, moving faster than Yamada to pinch the cute guy’s nose.

“You’re dirty!” Yamada snorts, trying to spare Yuto’s fingers off his nose.   
Yuto lets go and takes Yamada in his embrace instead, sending his warmness into Yamada.

“But you love me.”

As much of a statement, Yamada does nothing to deny it.

**_An hour earlier_ **

“I’m sorry Yama-chan, I can’t pick up any cake today. The rain.. hufft..” Yuto’s voice turned into a muffle towards the end.

“That’s okay. Anyway, we have no celebration for the day anyway. Just come home.” Yamada answered Yuto with a firm tone, as he could hear the rain gets even harder, drowning his voice.

And by come home, he meant to say,  _“Hurry back home and cuddle with me ‘cause the weather is beyond perfect. Don't waste such precious time!”_

Yuto nodded at Yamada’s words.  
“Alright.. Well, we do have. How I wish to celebrate it today.. Ugh. Why does rain have to come at the wrong time.” Yuto huffed again as the sound of rain overcoming his voice.

“That’s alright. Now come home. I have a surprise for you.” Yamada said almost unconsciously. In fact, he hadn't prepared any sort of surprise for Yuto.

He just wanted to see Yuto so badly.

It’s been quite a long time since they were able to match their schedule and spend a lazy evening together. The day after tomorrow could be the start of their hectic days parallel again as Hey! Say! JUMP members will begin to prepare for their 10th year anniversary in September. As tomorrow is their day off, it’s just about the perfect time to spend the evening lying on the couch, holding onto each other’s arms.

“Eh, really? What surprise is that?” Yuto asked in curiosity.

Having known Yamada for all these years, he has never been the one to give surprises. It has always been Yuto, thanks to his creative mind he always finds excuses to celebrate something and bringing up cakes after cakes at least once a month.

Yamada was snatched back into reality, trying desperately to make up for his blunder.

“Err, Yutti.. It’s a surprise! I’m not supposed to say it.”

With that, Yuto packed up his gears and left the shooting location. He stormed through the rain, his back never looked back what he had left. There was only one thing in his mind, a delightful surprise was waiting for him to be unwrapped.

At home.

Yuto unlocked the door as soon as he reached his destination. His heart was pounding fast from the running as his mind was running endlessly as well. The door had come to unlock, and Yuto walked in with the still instability breathing crowding his lungs. His nose soon caught a strong and delicious smell as he stepped in and peeked into every direction.

His eyes found Yama standing by the kitchen counter with a wide smile upon his face and a cute apron wrapped around his petite body. His hair was all messy as he hid his hands behind his back.

_So cute._

Yuto almost laughed at the way Yamada stood awkwardly, but he transformed it into a smile in return.

_Baby, I love you._

His heart sang as he approached Yamada.

“I’m home..” Yuto stood in front of Yamada and reached his hands out, signalling for Yamada to reveal what he hid behind his back.

“What?” Yamada looked up at Yuto, feeling intimidated with the undefined gaze Yuto sent him. Yuto took Yamada into a hug as his hands reached all the way to where Yamada hid the supposed surprise.

“It’s not.. Done yet. Ugh.” Yamada stuttered as Yuto finally got a hold of what Yamada had been hiding behind his back.

Yuto’s face lit up instantly as he held a plate of cake with both hands, turning his eyes to Yamada.

“Yama-chan this is super kawaii!” Yuto said as he put the cake on the kitchen counter and gave Yamada another hug, tighter this time. He sniffed his favourite perfume on Yamada’s hair, and Yamada hugged him back in response while muttering thank you for the compliment.

“How do you make this? It’s so… cute!” Yuto pointed at the small strawberries ornaments that lined up the surface of the cake, forming the words “Happy Anniversary.”

Though Yamada hadn't quite done with it, the writing missed its r and y.

“Well.. Thanks, Yutti. But I need to ask you what celebration is this again? We have so many anniversaries, don’t we?”

Yamada chuckled and gradually blushing as he peeked at the cake himself.

“Um, well.. First, I’m really sorry I’ve troubled you with this, Yama-chan. It’s about..”

Yuto scratched the back of his head in uncertainty whether or not to tell Yamada the reason behind all these.

Yamada looked at Yuto with a confused expression, still waiting for an answer. Then the taller guy turned and smiled at Yamada at last.

“I’ll tell you after we eat the cake. Shall we get to it?” Yuto tried to push Yamada to the dining room.

“Wait, I haven’t done decorating the cake!” Yamada struggled to escape from Yuto’s grip and ran back to the kitchen to carry on with his unfinished project.

Yuto followed him, sighing. He watched as Yamada held the whipped cream in one hand and started drawing a dot after another, shifting with another colour and formed another small strawberry. Yuto smiled in awe as he jumped from where he was standing to get a closer look.

“As expected from my strawberry sunshine!” Yuto stole a kiss on Yamada’s cheek, making the cutie blushed once again in embarrassment.

_Beautiful_

_*_

"So, what celebration do we have today?" Yamada asks again as they're sitting on the sofa, Yamada rests his head on Yuto's lap.

They've finished with the cake, saving the remaining half portion in the fridge for Keito and Chinen tomorrow. They've agreed to spend some time playing games and "breaking bones" to fill their day off.

"That.." Yuto starts, almost half-heartedly because he could sense Yamada laughing at what he's going to say.

"I woke up this morning and received your text. I was so moved that I lie on my bed just looking at it for quite some time. I feel like, I'm.. in love all over again.." Yuto attempts to gather his courage, each of his words dances in the atmosphere.

Making Yamada shatters to the bones.

"I decided then, that today is the day I fell in love with you, again.. And that I'm thankful, really thankful for your love and existence." Yuto trails off as he closes his eyes, absorbing his own sentences.

Yamada feels like he could burst right about now. He fastens his grips on himself, tears slowly forming on the corner of his eyes.

"Yama-chan? Are you okay?" Yuto opens his eyes, his ears capture Yamada's sobs and he looks right away at the guy on his lap. Yamada has his hands over his face, covering his tears that felt like they had mounted for a long time. Today he could finally let out and let go of them.

Yuto reaches for Yamada's waist and pulling him into his embrace.   
"Ne, why are you crying?" Yuto chuckles, which he regrets immediately as he sees from Yamada's expression that those are his real tears. Come out from someone as tough yet delicate as Yamada Ryosuke.

He wipes the tears from Yamada's face with his hand, his mouth nonstop muttering,

_don't cry,_

_don't cry,_

_I might cry too.._

Yamada looks at Yuto as he tries to stop himself from breaking more.

"Thank you Yutti. I love you too. I'm in love with you more every day. Maybe I act cold at times.. But honestly, I.." Yamada can't contain his own words as he crumbles onto Yuto, hugging him tight to cry more into the sheets of his skin.

"I love you so much.." Yamada continues amidst his tears. And Yuto hugs him even tighter, as if their skin starts to peel off and joins each other's.

"Thank you Yama-chan.. I love you too. So much." he kisses Yamada’s scent and joins with him through the tears.

There are so many anniversaries Yuto has attempted to create up to this day.

_The day Yama-chan looks at me in the eyes while we shoot for Over the Top music videos and says that I look handsome and sexy._

_The day Yama-chan kisses me in front of the others in our dressing room._

_The day Yama-chan makes me breakfast._

In which ends up being many times more.

_The day Yama-chan and I fight but we make up in the end._

_The day Yama-chan comes over to my house._

And the list goes on.

That's just the way they are, grateful of each other's presence and staying in love every another day.

It's just so right, so blissful, and Yamada can't ask for anything more than to hold Yuto closer. As Yuto can't ask another more than to be in Yamada's consent even if Yamada often acts like he doesn't care. It's the way they are, and they can't have it any other way.

They really spend the night in each other's arms.

And the moon sings, praying for their well-being. 

**Author's Note:**

> How do you think of it? Sweet? Romantic?  
> I'm getting diabetes for this hahaha  
> Anyway thank you for reading and as always your feedback is so much appreciated!  
> Love <3


End file.
